An insulating part is known, e.g., from the German patent publication DE 10223995 C1. The insulating part comprises the toroidal core of a toroidal-core choke and has projections for fixing wire windings and also for maintaining a grid pattern. In the middle area, the insulating part has connecting pieces, which provide electrical isolation.
Another insulating part is known, e.g., from German patent publication DE 10308010 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 7,280,027. The insulating part has connecting pieces, which run radially outward and which can deform elastically due to pressure in the radial direction.
The problem to be solved consists in specifying a holder for a toroidal-core choke with several windings to be insulated from each other.